


The Stag Night

by boredsherlockholmes221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredsherlockholmes221b/pseuds/boredsherlockholmes221b
Summary: John and Sherlock go off to a ~bar~ to celebrate John's engagement.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Stag Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone ficlet; it is not related to another fic but is an alternative of an episode.

Lying on the stairs, Sherlock and John were talking about anything and everything. Having only been out for a couple of hours, they had somehow gotten drunk. Incredibly. Sherlock had calculated the exact amount they should drink, and when to drink it, but John was having none of it; he slipped shots into their pints, and thus Sherlock’s plan was out the window. Anyway, back to the stairs.

“Sherlock?” Asked John.  
“What?” Came his reply.  
“Am I making a mistake?”

Without moving (he was afraid he would throw up if he did), Sherlock did some thinking, which is hard when you’re intoxicated at such a level. After a moment of thinking, he spoke, slurring his words slightly: “If you love Mary enough, then you, naturally, would propose. Which you did. But if you’re having second thoughts, then that suggests you’re not as in love as you thought.”  
“So what do I do?”  
“Oh, I don’t know, John. Why are you having these thoughts? Where are they coming from?”  
“I’m not sure. I love Mary, but I feel like I love someone else as well.”  
“Who?”  
“That’s the problem, I don’t know who. If I did, then I’d speak to Mary and talk about moving forward.”  
“You’ll figure it out. Do some more thinking. Now stop talking to me or Mrs H will shout at me for being sick on her stairs.”  
John sighed and did as Sherlock said. He stayed silent and thought. He thought about Mary, and the life he was about to move into. He was excited to go on new adventures with Mary, but he felt like he was leaving someone behind. He just didn’t know who. Mrs Hudson? No, she would always ring to check how things were. Lestrade? Don’t be ridiculous. Mycroft? Now, that is pushing it. Who was it…

“SHERLOCK?!”  
“Mrs Hudson please don’t shout,” grumbled Sherlock. Sherlock…? Sherlock!! Of course! Oh how could he have been so blind?! It was Sherlock! It was always Sherlock, every time. That overly large, brooding man was the source of his troubles, but also his odd feeling.  
“Sherlock, why are you back so early?” Mrs Hudson continued.  
“Ummm, I don’t really know,” Sherlock said.  
“You’ve not been out long…”  
“Well that’s logical, if we’re back early, then that would suggest that we probably haven’t been out all that long,” even when he was drunk, Sherlock was still a smart-arse.  
“We’re going back out, Mrs H,” John intervened.  
“We are?” Asked Sherlock, sitting up and twisting around. Judging by his grimace, he regretted it.  
“We are. Come on,” John said, grabbing Sherlock under his elbow and pulling him to his feet, both men swaying slightly. John bid goodnight to Mrs Hudson and walked Sherlock out of the door.  
-

“A gay bar?” Questions Sherlock.  
“A gay bar,” answers John. He knows that if he gets Sherlock, he’ll be the one to deduce, and he can see if Sherlock feels the same.  
“Fine, but only if we can do shots.” John opens the door, still supporting Sherlock. He walks them to a booth and his eyes adjust to the darkness to see…

Latex. LOTS or latex. And abs. He’s oddly attracted to it all… imagining Sherlo- “NO DON’T DO THAT, JOHN!” He shouts to himself in his thoughts, “Now is NOT the time for that to happen…”

“Jawnnnnn,” Sherlock whined.  
“What?”  
“That man’s staring at me.” Sherlock pointed to a man onstage who was… pole dancing. “Of course,” thought John, before saying out loud, “That’s because he thinks you’re hot.”  
“Why on Earth does he think that? He has no idea what my body temperature is.”  
John sighed, “No, he thinks you’re physically attractive, good looking.”  
“Oh. He’s too shiny. What’s with all the shimmer on his body?”  
John laughed, “That’s oil, to make his muscles look bigger.”  
“Oh. I don’t like all that muscle, I much prefer, what can be called “a borderline dad bod, like yours.”  
“Oh is that-... Is that so?” John questioned, ALL of ~the thoughts~ racing through his mind…  
“Jawnnnnn,” Sherlock whined again.  
“What now?”  
“I want to go home.”  
“Bloody hell, we’ve just got here.”  
“Well, I want to go home.”  
“Fine!”

-

After practically carrying Sherlock up the stairs, John flops down on the sofa with him, acutely aware of Sherlock’s clinginess.  
“Jawnnnnn?”  
“Oh, what now?!”  
“Why don’t you work in that bar?”  
John’s eyes went wide, as Sherlock’s closed sleepily.  
“Bloody hell, Sherlock, I’m not gay!”  
“But you’re not straight…”

He was right…

-

John opened his eyes, at once regretting the alcohol he’d drank. He checked his watch: “4:36.” He groaned, and went to stand up, but was held down by a soft weight in his lap… Sherlock…

John moved to get comfy, seeing as he would be staying on the sofa, accidentally waking Sherlock up. He brought his legs up to be able to lie next to the obnoxiously large man. Sherlock moved as well, to rest his head on John’s chest.

“Jawnnnnn?”  
“Oh my… what?!  
“Don’t tell Mary…” Sherlock twisted his body and suddenly pushed his lips against John’s. Had John been sober, he would have pushed him away… or would he? He didn’t care, and kissed him back, feeling happier than he had felt in a while. They kissed for a few moments, until Sherlock yawned, and put his head back on John’s chest, to sleep. John would have to talk to Mary later… hopefully she’d understand. 

“Jawnnnn?”  
“Ohfortheloveofgod what could you possibly want now?!”  
“... we never had shots…”

~boredsherlockholmes221b  
14th Feb '21

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
